1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, a layout system for laying out elements of a semiconductor device, and a standard cell library for use in designing semiconductor devices, and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using a standard cell library.
2. Description of the Related Art
The area of a cell of an integrated circuit of a semiconductor device needs to be minimized in order to increase the integration density of the device. To scale down the area of the cell, the locations of transistors, the signal routing paths, and the shapes and locations of interconnections, i.e., the layout of elements that constitute the cell, must be optimized.